Sé parte de mi familia
by RainbowRandom2
Summary: One shot: Yaoi. Z x Cody. La familia es un tema delicado para Cody y más cuando su familia viene a conocer a su pareja.


Ante sus ojos veía pasar el tiempo con el involuntario movimiento de las olas chocar contra la arena, observando con curiosidad la escena que se formaba adentro de la casa de su tío y su pareja, Cody buscaba algo desesperado mientras Z no parecía darle importancia al asunto, enojando al otro por su despreocupación ante la situación, se acercó un poco más a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

¡Z! No puedes ser así todo el tiempo, sabes que mi mamá y mi hermano mayor viene? y quiero que tengan una buena primera impresión de ti - Decía el pingüino más joven molesto intentando hacer a su novio asimilar algo importante en su opinión - Porque por lo que saben de ti no están muy contentos, mi mamá sobre todo está bastante enojada con lo de la diferencia de edad entre nosotros aunque ya sabes que tu edad no me importa.

Deberías dejar de preocuparte tanto, después de todo sólo viene tu familia - Contestó como si nada aún sin mostrar preocupación Z, sosteniendo una piña entre su mano. - Ven, no te estréses, Lanny viene aquí todo el tiempo y ella es nuestra familia así que yo no le veo el problema a que venga tu familia, vamos a comer Lanny nos espera.

Mirame, Zeke mirame - Le pidió el más bajo mirándolo desde abajo e intentando que este le mirara y al obtener su cometido continuo - Tan sólo prometeme que lo intentaras, porfavor no lo arruines sabes que es muy importante para mi. No te preocupes, se lo que te importa por eso me comportare lo mejor que pueda - Dijo con una gran sonrisa reconfortando al menor. Se acercó y tomó al más bajito y lo alzó en brazos levantandolo hasta ponerlo a su altura y darle un casto beso en los labios para luego bajarlo e irse de camino a la salida - Cuando quieras puedes ir a comer, yo mientras tanto comeré algo con Lanny - La chica no podía ver nada de lo ocurría pero por lo dicho por su tío y por los pasos se escuchaba como se acercaba, se fue corriendo y se sentó bajo una palmera como estaba al principio, cuando llegó.

Hola tío ¿Ya hablaste con Cody? - Preguntó haciéndose la que no sabía nada - ¿Todo bien? Si, todo bien, sólo está un poco estresado por eso de su familia - Contestó con su ya tan conocida tranquilidad - Espero cumplir con sus expectativas, no quiero decepcionarlo.

No te preocupes o desanimes, sabes que Cody está orgulloso de ti - Decía Lany sabiendo lo que pasaba por la cabeza de su familiar - Además ¿Que tan mal le debes caer a su madre si nisiquiera te conoce?

La pareja junto a la sobrina habían partido a buscar a la familia del chico que se encontraba muy nervioso y abrazaba a su novio desesperado pues la ballena en la cual venían su madre e hermano llegaba con un retraso de embarque inexacto. Su mirada iba de un lado a otro de la playa intentando avistar cualquier cosa que se acercara a la deriva.

Tranquilizate, Cody sólo son pocos minutos de retraso nada más - Su compañero sentimental hacia el mayor esfuerzo por calmarlo, más se veía demasiado tenso. Espero que sea así - Contestó aún un poco tenso, no quería que esta oportunidad se arruinara para unir a su novio a su pequeña pero incómoda y critica familia, tan solo quería que aceptarán a Zeke.

Si Cody, relájate - También intentó ella calmarlo, logrando por fin tranquilizar ciertamente al más bajito - Bien ¿Mejor? Mucho mejor - Ripitio abrazando fuertemente al mayor, en su mente una maraña de pensamientos negativos se acumulaban por doquier. Z noto su situación por lo que miró a su sobrina que no hizo más que mirarle preocupada y a los pocos minutos a la distancia se acercaba una ballena que parecía tener muchos pasajeros, el más joven levantó su mirada al escuchar la noticia por parte de muchas personas que al parecer también esperaban a alguien y sintió que se le quitaba un peso de encima y se le sumaban por lo menos otros cuarenta más.

¡Ahí llegan! - Gritó una mujer bastante emocionada detrás de ellos. En menos de lo que imagino, ya la gente se encontraba bajando, la sonrisa que imagino que tendría se desvaneció al ver a su hermano venir hacia ellos, tomó fuertemente la mano de Zeke y este supo el porque, Cody cuando empezaron a salir le contó que su relación con su hermano siempre había sido tensa hasta el nivel de odiarse mutuamente, tan sólo sonrió y miró al chico, ni de asomo era más alto que él pero iba acercandose mucho más que su pareja. Detrás de su cuñado, quien le miraba horrible por cierto, la mujer sonría muy complacida al ver y abrazar a su hijo pero al verlo a él fue como si todo cambiará, pasó de sonreír a mal fingir una disque sonrisa sin intentarla mucho que se dijera.

El es Zeke Topanga mi pareja y ella es Lanny su sobrina - Los presentó Cody ante su familia con los nervios de punta - Quien ahora ciertamente sería mi sobrina - Intentó romper la tensión cosa que logró.

¿A si? Pues dame todos los regalos que me debes "Tío Cody" - Espetó la muchacha rompiendo el prolongado silencio y haciendo reír a los demás - ¡Si tenemos la misma edad!

¡Yo soy relativamente mayor que tu por unos meses! No te equivoques - Se defendió caminando junto a la chica y su madre que le encontraba gracia a todo lo sucedido, mientras Gran Z andaba al mismo paso que su hermano, quien parecía no tener intenciónes de hablar con él al parecer.

Hola - Intentó el mayor comenzar una conversación para no ser mal educado ya que hablar con este no te interesaba para nada.

Hola - También contestó el otro con el mismo fin.

Cody me hablo de ti - Le dijo el surfero experimentado - No dijo cosas buenas pero hablo de ti.

Típico - Murmuró por lo bajó el menor de los dos - ¿Sabes? no pareces mal tipo pero lo que dicen de ti no es muy bueno. Lo

normal, la gente siempre dice muchas tonterías - Musito con su actitud de siempre más calmado imposible.

Llegaron con mucho retraso a su hogar, su madre y su hermano no podían seguirles el paso a los tres aunque era lo normal, ellos ya estaban acostumbrados a hacer ese trayecto para llegar a la casa, Glen como se lo esperaba fue quejándose todo el camino pero al llegar ambos parecieron haberse quedado sin habla al ver el hermoso paraíso en el que vivían.

Y esta era la casa de Zeke pero ahora es nuestro hogar ¿No es bonito? - Les dijo a su familia entrando con total tranquilidad a su casa, seguido de los otros.

La noche hizo presencia con rapidez, Lanny noto como se la habían pasado mirando mal a su tío, si él y Cody se besaban de vez en cuando ¿Pero que importaba? Estaban en SU casa y si no les gustaba sería mejor que regresaran por donde habían venido, ya que el amor que se tenían era tan extraño como especial y a ella la hacía feliz saber que las personas a las que quería eran felices juntos, con eso a ella le bastaba para estar Cody decir que faltaban algunas cosas, su tío y ella se levantaron con una rapidez con la que jamas vio a Z hacerlo a excepción de ciertas veces y eran esos momentos en los que lo llamaba para hacer el amor, les envió a buscar algunas frutas y demás cosas para hacer una gran cena pero antes de irse se acercó a su pareja y empezó a susurrarle algo.

Espero que no sólo te levantes tan rápido para escapar de mi familia o hacer el amor, espero que te levantes así de rápido cuando te llamé para hacer los quehaceres - Le dijo con enojo para luego irse como si nada por donde había venido.

Tiempo más tarde estando a punto de regresar, Lanny le miró confusa y se atrevió a preguntarle que le había dicho el otro antes de irse pero este respondió diciéndole que no había sido nada y continuaron con su tranquila caminata devuelta a la casa cosa que no les alegro a ninguno ya que se sentían incómodos allí. Al entrar por la puerta vieron al segundo dueño de la casa cocinando un pescado en la parrilla sonriente mientras hablaba con su progenitora aunque su sonrisa se viera un poco forzada y al pasar a su lado ambos se dieron cuenta del porque, la mujer intentaba convencerlo de que terminará como ella decía esa "Relación inapropiada" y se casará con cualquier linda muchacha de su ciudad, cosa que les molestó a ambos pero que prefirieron no decir.

Volvimos - Espetó la pingüinita dejando las cosas en la cocina - Por mala suerte hemos regresado pero no te preocupes Tío Zeke, Cody te quiere mucho y por más que su madre insista no creo que te dejé.

Yo tampoco pero sin querer ofender a Cody esa mujer es venenosa - Afirmó el más grande sin mucho ánimo, todos los días le apetecía una gran cena preparada por su amante menos hoy, sería como si la comida le cayera mal aunque fuera la compañía la que en realidad le diera dolor de estómago.

¡Zeke! - Escuchó la voz de su pareja llamarlo y parecía acercarse, por lo que la salvavidas sólo se fue lentamente dejando a los novios solos al otro por fin hacer presencia en la habitación - Aquí estás, quiero hablar contigo de algo.

¿De que? - Preguntó con incertidumbre no sabía las ideas que pudieron haberle metido en la cabeza en lo que no estuvieron - ¿Pasa algo malo?

No, no es nada relacionado con nuestra relación si es lo que estás pensando - Le informó el pingüino más pequeño acercándose un poco más a él - Sólo quiero que sepas que la opinion de mi madre y hermano no me hará cambiar lo que siento hacia ti, nada podría hacerlo.

Z no dijo nada sólo lo abrazo, estaba realmente aliviado, por un momento creyó que tanto veneno influenciaria al chico para dejarlo, más no fue así y eso le gustaba. Sujeto al más bajito entre sus brazos y lo beso logrando que todo ademas de ellos desapareciera, el menor paso sus brazos alrededor de su cuello acercándose más, sintiendo como sus lenguas chocaban y de pronto su cuerpo era aplastado contra una pared y un cuerpo caliente se rozaba contra él causándole un estremecimiento que le hacia gemir, suspirar y aclamar ese fuego interno que sólo el otro podía darle.

Para ya - Le decía Cody empujandolo levemente por el pecho - Bajame, tenemos que volver.

Esta bien - Acepto Topanga bajandolo al suelo con delicadeza - Vamos.

La noche por suerte para ambos pasó rápido, en un futuro no habría de que preocuparse, sabía que con el tiempo su familia podría aceptar a su futuro esposo como otro miembro más, porque para él, Zeke ya era parte de su familia y siempre tendría el lugar más grande en su corazón No sólo por ser su pareja sino también porque había logrado ganarse su corazón, y cada uno sacaba lo mejor del otro e intentaba hacerlo una mejor persona cada día. Tomo la mano del legendario héroe del Surf, para lograr sentirse bien ya que cuando este no estuvo sintió como si algo le hiciera falta y sin poder dejar de pensar en él, y en lo que estaría haciendo, siempre se sentía bien al estar a su lado, por las noches era de costumbre estar entre sus brazos y aunque quizás fuera una mala costumbre que adoptaron con el tiempo pero que les gustaba y querían conservar. Todo no seria tan fácil como se lo esperaban pero que valdría lo suficiente como para luchar por el amor que se expresaban cada día, el amor no era cosa fácil pero el suyo era lo suficientemente bueno como para pelear por el y con el tiempo les demostraría a la gente que quería, que SU Zeke valía la pena y por eso siempre formaría, sería, parte de su familia. ~Fin~


End file.
